Besos
by Annsmi
Summary: 5 drabbles sobre 5 besos en lugares distintos. [SpaBel Week]
1. En los labios

**Día/Prompt:** Día 5, Afecto

 **Summary:** 5 drabbles sobre 5 besos en lugares distintos.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados aquí no me pertenecen.

* * *

.

 **Besos**

.

 _i. en los labios_

.

Sabor a sal

Cuando España y Romano entraron a la cocina después de pasar bastante rato cortando verduras y tomates en el jardín, Bélgica les esperaba con un pequeño aperitivo y agua fresca en la mesa que tenía la cocina junto a cuatro sillas de madera. Les sirvió un vaso con agua de frutas a cada uno de los dos, y les ofreció duraznos, fresas y naranjas partidas en pedacitos sobre un plato para alegrarles el estómago con algo dulce mientras descansaban unos minutos antes de irse a dar un baño para quitarse el cansancio.

Bélgica podía ver cómo es que las dos naciones, hombre y niño, estaban cubiertas en tierra y sudor como si se hubieran tallado la cara y las ropas sin ningún cuidado. _"Claro, como ellos no lavan la ropa…"_ pensó con cierto descontento, pero al instante el pensamiento se le evaporó de la cabeza cuando vio a España acercarse lentamente hacia a ella.

—España, tienes la cara cubierta de tierra… —con una ligera risa, Bélgica hizo un gesto con la mano señalando su cara. España ya debió haberlo supuesto, pero aun actuaba como si estuviera sorprendido por entrar a la casa en esas condiciones, y tratando de arreglar el asunto comenzó a tallarse la cara con el trapo sucio que colgaba sobre su hombro derecho. Al hacer esto sólo logró empeorar las cosas.

—¿Sigue igual? —preguntó a la chica.

—Sí… —afirmó ella riendo de nuevo —. Déjame limpiarte.

Bélgica tomó un trapo limpio de la cocina y le echó un poco de agua para humedecerlo, con esto comenzó a retirar la tierra y el sudor que habían en la frente y en las mejillas del español. Y mientras ella hacía esto, España buscaba hacer contacto visual aprovechando que ella le miraba directamente a la cara; cuando logró su cometido le dedicó una sonrisa tan encantadora que a ella la hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

La rubia terminó de asear el rostro del castaño con mucho cuidado, y correspondiendo al contacto visual que España buscó en ella hace un momento, se atrevió a sonreírle de forma tímida sin saber qué más hacer. Él pensaba que Bélgica lucía más hermosa que nunca esta vez, y el tierno afecto que le daba la chica haciendo estas cosas que él mismo podría hacer sin ayuda, le recordaba el maravilloso hecho de que hoy es otro día más de estar juntos y enamorados… Debería haber alguna manera de celebrar tenerla a su lado cada día que pasa junto a ella.

Sin importarle estar frente a Romano, España tomó el rostro de Bélgica entre sus manos, sobó sus mejillas con sus pulgares y con la aprobación de ella en la mirada, le besó en los labios de manera suave y calmada. No le sorprendió en nada que Romano les hiciera un comentario al respecto.

—Eew… —y no es que el niño no aceptara la relación, al contrario, pero vamos, a ningún niño le gusta ver estas cosas melosas que para ellos es tema de adultos. Aunque un beso como este que ha presenciado, no es nada comparado a otros que ellos se han dado.

Las quejas del pequeño italiano no son impedimento para España y Bélgica, y contrario a que decidan parar con sus arrumacos, este gesto del niño parece alentarlos a besarse una vez más. O al menos, a España le da gracia la reacción de Romano y le gusta torear más al pequeño mientras Bélgica le sigue el juego.

Los besos que España le ha dado a la belga, a ella le resultan salados a culpa de los rastros del esfuerzo que él hizo esa tarde, pero a él sus besos le saben tan dulces como las frutas que ella le ha dado a comer hoy. La naranja es sin duda su favorita.

—No hay nada más dulce en este mundo que tú, mi Belle.

Las mejillas de Bélgica se pintaron de un bello rosa carmesí, y Romano le lanzó un pedazo de fruta a España a la cara por continuar con su cursilería frente a él. España le robó otro beso a la joven mujer.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Continuará.


	2. En la frente

**Día/Prompt:** Día 5, Afecto

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados aquí no me pertenecen.

* * *

.

 **Besos**

.

 _ii. en la frente_

.

Buen viaje

Temprano por la mañana, ambos se encontraban en la habitación de España antes de que llegase la hora de éste para marcharse lejos, _muy_ lejos, una vez más por lago tiempo.

Bélgica lo ayudaba a vestirse, doblando los puños de esa holgada camisa blanca que él usaba hoy para ir más cómodo en su viaje, y después de esto, lo ayudó a colocarse el abrigo rojo y pesado que tanto le gustaba usar para verse intimidante ante sus hombres.

—Voy a regresar, Belle. —con una voz melancólica, España susurró a Bélgica aquellas palabras cuando ella terminó de ayudarlo a vestirse, y antes de que huyera a otra parte a asegurarse de que el equipaje del moreno estuviese bien preparado. Le tomó las manos con dulzura entre las suyas, y les obsequió un beso a cada una buscando una manera dulce para lograr que ella pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Bélgica bajó la mirada cuando la tristeza le ganó al recordar que él se iría de la casa… —. Tendré que esperar mucho tiempo para verte otra vez…

España levantó el rostro de la belga suavemente con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha siguió sosteniendo una de las manos de la joven rubia intentando transmitirle algún sentimiento mientras la tocaba.

—Anda, mi bella… seis meses no es nada para nosotros. —como naciones al menos, pensó. España le dedicó una sonrisa pero ella no pudo devolverle el gesto aunque quisiera, se sentía demasiado triste como para hacerlo.

Él suspiró pesadamente, no sabía qué hacer para verla sonreír, sabía que Bélgica no era precisamente la mejor en ocultar sus sentimientos, sobre todo cuando la tristeza y la preocupación la invaden por completo.

La habitación se mantuvo en silencio mientras los dos amantes buscaban el momento para decirse adiós.

—Voy a traerte un regalo precioso, te lo prometo. —dijo España, creyendo que esto lograría captar el interés de la belga, pero él debería saber bien que a ella no le importan esas cosas materiales, y menos cuando son regalos a costa de lo que le hace a aquellas personas en el Nuevo Mundo.

Bélgica se abstuvo de contestar al tema del regalo, y ya un poco más calmada, le sonrió —. Intenta mandar una que otra carta, ¿vale? A Romano le gusta leer de tus aventuras.

—Sí… lo haré.

Ya todo estaba listo para que España pudiera marcharse, y cuando él ya comenzaba a salir de la habitación con Bélgica a su lado, ella se acordó de algo que el español había olvidado ponerse para ir seguro a su viaje. Rápidamente fue por el objeto a paso veloz y España la esperó en el pasillo completamente en silencio. Era muy temprano por la mañana, y Romano y Holanda aún seguían dormidos en las habitaciones de alrededor.

Cuando Bélgica volvió, un rosario con perlas negras colgaba de sus manos.

—No olvides esto, es importante. —Bélgica colocó suavemente el rosario alrededor del cuello del hispano, y antes de apartarse para despedirse de él, España le pidió la bendición para que todo marcharse bien en su viaje. La joven belga con gusto accedió a persignarlo, y le pidió a Dios que cuidase al muchacho y a su tripulación durante sus viajes y expediciones en aquel territorio que para ella aun es desconocido. Más que nada, dentro de ella, Bélgica pedía que él regresara sano y salvo y en sus cabales, porque ha habido ocasiones en donde España regresa demasiado cambiado a casa, y ella se pone triste porque extraña al España alegre que le hace cumplidos y le dice que es hermosa y preciosa sin tener ninguna doble intención.

España le sonríe de nueva cuenta con cierta melancolía, y Bélgica le toma el rostro con sutileza sintiendo la aspereza en sus dedos al rozar sus mejillas. Tiene que pararse de puntitas y él agachar su cabeza para ella pueda darle esta muestra de afecto, un casto beso en la frente repleto de angustia y buenos deseos, pero que expresa un íntimo amor y devoción.

Como una mujer despidiendo a su marido que viaja lejos en busca de suerte y dinero, Bélgica le da un último beso al castaño en los labios y le dice con voz suave que esperará verlo muy pronto.

—Buen viaje, España.

Él con suerte regresará en medio año.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** No sean ojetes y pongan favorito sin dejar review eh ._. de perdida digan si les gustó o no.


	3. En el hombro

**Día/Prompt:** Día 5, Afecto

 **Summary:** 5 drabbles sobre 5 besos en lugares distintos.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados aquí no me pertenecen.

* * *

.

 _iii. en el hombro_

.

Un baño juntos

Era una pena que Romano hubiese tenido que irse a visitar a su hermano Veneciano por una semana estos días que Austria estaba merodeando por la capital española. Aunque el pequeño no había querido irse a estar esos días en donde Austria y Veneciano se quedasen, España lo convenció de hacerlo aunque sea por el bien de convivir más con su hermano, y ya cuando el austriaco decidiera partir de nuevo a su lugar de origen, el niño volvería a la casa española como siempre lo ha hecho.

Por lo tanto, el hecho de que Lovino no estuviera en casa significaba que España y Bélgica pasarían esta semana haciéndose compañía el uno al otro, lo cual era algo que el par de tórtolos no iba a desaprovechar en lo absoluto. Así que al siguiente día, cuando Holanda dijo que saldría a un disque viaje de negocios hacia el país vecino, la pareja se quedó completamente sola en la casona, y entre miradas y sonrisas tontas al jugar en la cocina preparando algo horneado para la cena; el español y la belga, terminaron cubiertos en harina y en los rastros de los besos que se dieron para amortiguar sus alborotadas hormonas, que parecían estar más que desatadas ese día.

No hicieron nada "indebido" en lo que quedaba de aquella tarde tan apacible. Pero más al rato cuando comieron la cena, Bélgica sugirió darse un baño juntos en la bañera más grande de la casa, que se encontraba justamente, en el baño propio que tenía la recámara de España.

Como era de esperarse, el castaño español no dudó en decirle que sí, pues hacía ya mucho tiempo en el que no compartían un momento como este por el temor de que Romano u Holanda dijesen algo malo al respecto. Querían tenerlos contentos, por lo tanto su relación de amor, por el momento era algo así como un secreto.

.

—Me gustan tus hombros. —le confesó él, mientras estuvieron sumergidos en el agua y el aroma de alguna esencia que España obtuvo en el medio oriente. Él observaba a la belga sentada de espaldas a él, en aquel espacio que ocupan sus piernas estiradas dentro de aquella bañera. Miraba con mucho detalle la piel mojada y pálida de la chica, y formaba con sus dedos una pequeña lluvia de gruesas gotas que caían sobre los delicados hombros de la linda jovencita.

A Bélgica le pareció un poco extraña esa fijación que España dijo tener por sus hombros, porque según ella, no había nada espectacular que otra mujer mortal o nación no tuviesen.

—¿Por qué? —entonces preguntó —. ¿Por qué te gustan?

—¡Porque son bonitos! —España rió con una carcajada —. Y me hacen recordar… _cosas_ …

Bélgica volteó a verle la cara con una sonrisa curiosa —. ¿Uh, qué cosas?

Él le susurró algo al oído y el rostro de la belga se tornó casi tan rojo como el vivo color de un tomate. Al instante, ella clavó sus uñas en los muslos del castaño, sin hacerle un daño pero no obstante, él se quejó por la acción tan "salvaje" de parte de la chica —. ¡P-Pervertido! —le exclamó en broma.

—¡Eres tú quien preguntó qué cosas recordaba!

—S-Sí pero, no creí que sería algo como "eso".

España comenzó a reír y a repartir besos por el hombro izquierdo de la belga —. Acostúmbrate, bella. —le dijo, y continuó por besarla esta vez en los labios.

No pasaría mucho tiempo para que Bélgica cambiara su posición en la bañera a una donde pudiera besarlo mejor.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** No creo que entiendan el grado de perversidad que tenía España en este drabble :P Lo sabrán en el próximo. ¡Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios!


End file.
